Chronicles of a Werewolf
by miss sophie potter
Summary: Cleo Renolds is a young werewolf who lives in Cairo,Egypt with her godfather, Remus Lupin. She has tragidies plauging her life, and then she falls in love..but she has no trust in good luck, and with good reason. Not mine; THIS STORY IS NOT SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Okay, so I don't own Harry Potter. Umm, all I really own is the plot, and not even all of that, because some of it does come directly from what JKR uses as her plotlines. This is just part one of the story, and if you don't like something, feel free to rant, I couldn't care less, because I don't know who half of who are…bite me, and no not literally. All thanks goes to my beta/best friend/person not on , K-Chan. And yes, I am truly afraid of Pelicans to the point where I will jump behind random people if I see one. _

It was supposed to kill her. It was supposed to be her weakness, the one thing that she couldn't _not_ fear (as it turns out Pelicans are her biggest fear). Cleo Renolds was a werewolf, and silver didn't kill her. It clearly wasn't enough for fate that she was a freak in the human world, she had to be a freak in the one place she'd be accepted; accepted because her grandfather was the Alpha of the packs all over the world. She lived in Cairo, Egypt; and she never saw him. He lived in various places in the world, depending on how he was feeling, but he never took the time to visit his supposed heir.

When she was five, her parents; both normal, human wizards had another baby. A test was given, and her new baby sister Eva was completely normal, she wasn't ever going to transform. And Cleo's parents were ecstatic about that. Although, they tended to ignore both Eva and Cleo, so Egyptian Magical Children's Services arrested her parents on several accounts of child neglect and abuse. They each got ten years, because she was considered a child with special needs. And so it came in handy, on that one occasion, her being a freak.

Her sister Eva and she lived with their Aunt and Uncle until November of 1981. Then, the Shacklebolt family moved to England, and wanted to keep Cleo in Egypt because werewolf rights were better there. So, Cleo's godfather came down to live with the two girls, glad to take his mind off of depressing things such as the deaths of three of his friends, and the betrayal of another. So; he threw himself into raising the girls right, making sure, that by the time their parents were out of prison, there wasn't a chance they would be like them. And he never judged Cleo for what she didn't choose. Because it was clear to him that the six year old would give anything not to be who she was; and he knew how that felt. So, he treated both girls equally, always making sure that arguments were settled fairly, and that both sides were punished equally and fairly. But it wasn't enough; things started happening. And even if Remus Lupin and the Weasley family never thought to blame Cleo, others did, and sometimes she did herself.

I am Cleo Renolds, and this is my story


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Again, I do not own. I forgot to mention this last chapter, but this story IS NOT SMUT! It is rated M for reasons that will eventually become apparent. If you think that anything I write is stupid, immature, or whatever else, I really don't care. All credit to the correct grammar and spelling goes to K-Chan, my wonderful beta/best friend/person thing. She is the bestest beta ever! _

I was three the first time I transformed. All I can remember is a lot of pain, a thirst for human flesh, and my parents arguing over whether or not to send me to the magical orphanage for creatures like me. _Creature._ It was my mother that had said it, and that made it all the worse when my father said that they would be pitied for having such a child, and rewarded for keeping it. It. My father had called me it. That was one of the worse pains of that time for me. Not the painful transformations that always came after that, once a month. Not the beatings I would get when my father was out of the house for "choosing" such a way of life.

The first time I met anyone in my family, I was four, and they came a week after the full moon. My aunt, uncle and older cousin (a ten year age difference) all came to visit, and possibly to make sure that I was being treated right. My aunt argued with my mother that it wasn't my fault I was a werewolf, and that if she his me _one more time_, she would see to it that my mother was locked up. My mother seemed to think she had a liable excuse, and told her sister-in-law, "I'm discipline the creature, Clara, that's all. Nothing more. And everyone will accept my logic, they won't want it running around untamed, wild, ready to kill." Something in me died that day. I now know that it was the hope that, deep down, my mother did love me, and that she would change. My aunt never came back after that, but my cousin, Kingsley, did. Every month, before and after the full moon, he would bring me chocolate, and we would share it.

I looked forward to Kingsley' visits so much because they were the only show of affection I received. I went to the local magical primary school, but made no friends. It was no secret what I was, and people feared me because of something I had no control over. Five months of spending time with my cousin had at least convinced me of that, and it gave me strength to survive whatever came my way. I found that out soon enough.

One time I was severely beaten by my mother because I had gotten the courage to speak back to her during a discipline session. She left me there to go out with friends, left me there to die. My father had snuck around my mother to get my godfather down here to see me, and they discovered me on the floor of the kitchen, broken and bleeding. When they got me to the hospital, I was still alive but barely. When I woke up, my mother was shouting at my godfather, "It's none of your business how I choose to discipline my daughter. Do you understand that? She deserves every bit of what she gets, ruining my social life like that, and I won't let you stand in the way of that!"

I started sobbing uncontrollably, coming to the realization that my mother would never love me. The sobs brought my godfather, Remus Lupin into the room. He smiled at me gently, and sat on the edge of my bed, stroking my dark hair. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Your mother's pregnant, and she's using that as an excuse not to be thrown in prison for abuse and neglect. I don't really know when I'll be back, she made it quite clear that I wasn't welcome. But first, because you deserve to know, and your mother will never tell you. You weren't bitten, like she tells you. Your grandfather is the most powerful werewolf in the world, and the gene skipped your mother, and it hit you. This just so happens to be your mother's sick, twisted way of training you for your inheritance. His name is Fenrir Greyback, and he very much wants you in his ranks, Cleo. He'll do anything, even let you rule over Egypt's werewolf as alpha." He stood up as Kingsley entered with an entire basket of chocolate.

"Wait. Here." I handed him a large bar of chocolate, hoping to help him. He had made life easier in a small way, and I could only hope to do the same.

_A/N: *sigh* I almost forgot. Cleo has dark black hair, medium tan skin, and midnight blue eyes. I'll try and find a link to post on my page, so that all of you can see it._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: *sigh* Sorry that it's so short, but this chapter is just sort of a prelude to what causes the general plot of the story. Again, I don't own anything. And, yet again, all credit for correct spelling/grammar goes to my beta K-Chan. Oh, and Cleo's birthday is March 27, 1975._

The year I turned five, I learned my mother was going to have another baby. As her pregnancy progressed, the beatings became less frequent. Again, foolishly, a feeble kind of hope began to build inside of me. Then, summer ended and my mother told me to keep up my education, even though I wouldn't need it for what she had planned for me. So, I went back to school, ready to be shunned.

The hope that had built up inside of me came crumbling down as I became a servant to my mother. In December, just three months before I turned six, my little sister Eva was born. She wasn't a werewolf, and to say my parents were relieved and happy was an understatement; they were ecstatic. But it didn't change how they acted. They still paid almost no attention to either of us. But when we were acknowledged, especially me, I was never allowed to forget my _abnormality._ My mother always said the word slowly, as though trying to pound it into my brain that I was worthless, only good enough for a slave. And that may have worked, if she hadn't been preoccupied with keeping my father under her watchful eye.

He had freaked when he saw Eva, with her blonde hair and blue eyes when the three of us all had dark hair. My mother freaked when she realized what he was insinuating. She showed him a picture of the mother-in-law he had never met, and we all paid the price for his assumptions. My mother's fury held us all prisoner. She made threats about sending for her father to keep us in order, particularly my father. I had never met my grandfather, but from what my mother said, he seemed the type not to cross or anger.

Her threats held my father captive, or so she believed. He left work at the same time as always, fifteen minutes early, in time to beat the traffic of the morning rush hour. But, unbeknownst to my mother, he actually got off of work and hour earlier than he said he did, so that he could have a little time with some "friends". And by friends I mean mistresses.

When my mother was not occupied with obsessing over my father's whereabouts, she fed me little and beat me less because she was always showing her _normal_ daughter off to respectable people in the community; the same ones that watched me walk around everyday in search of something to keep me from starving. Sometimes they would let me eat lunch with them and give me castoffs that their children no longer wore or thought were cool.

When my sister was a month old, my aunt snapped. She called Egyptian Magical Children's Services and got us to live with her. But she took us up to England to see Remus, my godfather. Not only him, but his friends as well. Lily was a pretty young woman with dark red hair and bright emerald eyes. She spoke with a jovial sort of love, although she reprimanded her husband and Remus and their other friend Sirius for being to rough. James had dark black hair that was flying everywhere and hazel eyes that you could see even behind his glasses. Sirius had perfect black hair and beautiful gray eyes. Lily and James were married and they had a son, Harry. Baby Harry resembled his father in all ways but one; his eyes were the exact same color and shape as his mother's.

When we walked in, I kept myself half-hidden behind Kingsley, hoping to blend in somewhere they wouldn't pay attention to me. No such luck; the moment Lily spotted me, she was running down the hall towards me. She knelt down to hug me, but the moment she extended her arm, I cringed backwards in fear and dove behind Remus, who had brought us to the Potters' house. She gasped and glared at Remus when he picked me up.

"You never mentioned that your goddaughter was afraid of human contact, Remus." Her voice was cold in a way that reminded me of my mother when she began to beat me. I buried my face in Remus' neck, hoping to stay safe for a little bit.

Remus sighed. "She doesn't know any better, Lily. You know how hard it was for you to accept any form of friendship after your sister started being so mean to you. It's like that for Cleo. Very few people have shown her love or emotions other than hate or pity or disgust. She just needs to get used to being treated like a human, that's all."

She nodded. "She seems very comfortable with you though. Why is that?"

It was Sirius who answered. "Werewolves are more comfortable around their own kind. Even if they don't know the other wolf, they'll adapt to the new addition fairly quickly. Something to do with the fact that society shuns them, I believe." I took to them fairly quickly after that. We were only there for about a day and a half, however.

Lily bent down to kiss my cheek as we prepared to leave. "Stay in touch, Cleo. I'm going to miss you so much." They all took turns saying their goodbyes. I dully noted that in the time we had been here, I hadn't yet met Peter Pettigrew.

Remus went last and he bent close to whisper in my ear. "You can do anything you want, Cleo, be anything you want to be and be y our own person. Don't ever let anyone tell you different. I'll see you soon."

As we walked to the Apparation point, I swear I heard someone murmur, "You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I don't own. Sad, I know. And this chapter was very hard to write, given what happens in it._

I couldn't understand why my aunt was so sad. I couldn't understand why Kingsley looked like he was getting ready to cry all the time. I couldn't understand why my aunt suddenly wanted to go to England. I didn't understand why she was taking me, or why we weren't going to the Potters' like last time we came to England

When we saw Remus, I thought I knew why he looked so strained, the full moon had been a day or so ago. But when I saw the tears falling down his face, a new, different thought entered my mind. But it wasn't mine, because Lily and James had been perfectly healthy when I saw them last, so those bodies on the floor, clearly dead, couldn't be the people I considered family. But I had to keep my calm.

"Remus, where are Lily, James, Sirius and Harry at?" Even I knew that it wouldn't turn out good if people knew I could read minds.

My aunt burst into tears and Kingsley forced his own tears back. My uncle turned to comfort my aunt, nodding at Remus. "You haven't told her." Head shake from depressed cousin. "Cleo, this-well, this is a funeral."

I searched the grounds again. This was a depressing scene. "Who is it for, Remus?"

He sighed and choked back more tears. "This is Lily and James' funeral, Cleo. They died a few days ago. Do you remember when Lily wrote and told you they had to hide so that Voldemort wouldn't get them?" I nodded. "Well, he got them anyhow, so he killed them. And, Sirius, well, Sirius is the-the reason that Voldemort k-killed them. Harry is with Lily's sister and her family right now. Professor Dumbledore didn't think is appropriate for him to be here today, being so young and the cause for Voldemort's downfall."

Aunt Clara stopped the flow of tears for a brief moment. "But where's Peter? I would've thought that he'd be here today, you guys were close."

Remus sighed and blinked repeatedly. "Sirius killed him, Clara. Peter cornered Sirius after Lily and James were killed, and Sirius killed him."

I backed away from them. "No! Sirius isn't a bad man! He wouldn't do that. Did he even get a trial?!"

Remus knelt down to my level. "I want to believe that Cleo, really I do, but all evidence points towards him being guilty. And no, they didn't give him a trial."

A plump, somber-looking woman with bright red hair came over to us, and I slunk behind Remus. "Oh, Remus, I am so sorry! How are you holding up, dear?"

He sighed. "Just fine, considering the circumstances. Oh, Cleo, there's no need to be afraid, Molly won't hurt you. She's perfectly nice."

I shied out from Remus and looked at the woman. She smiled at me, knelt down and extended her arms to hug me. I looked at her nervously, and Remus gave me a gentle prod in the back. I lunged forward into the arms of this strange woman and began to sob uncontrollably. She held me close and I clung to her.

Remus sighed as Aunt Clara managed to get me off. "I'm sorry about how she acted at first, Molly. Her mother abused her and she's just now been pulled out. She's only been living with Clara and Mike for about a month."

Molly gasped. "She's afraid of human contact, isn't she?"

Remus nodded. "Lily was so shocked when they first met. Cleo wouldn't come out from behind me or Kingsley until Lily managed to win her trust. I hate that I can't help her more, Molly. She's my goddaughter, I'm supposed to help her. I can't, though, Molly."

"But you can, dear. Watch this. Clara, come here!" she called to the woman that had a grip on me. "Dear, I heard you say something about wanting Kingsley to get a job here. Why don't you let Remus move down to Cairo and look after Cleo, and you guys could come up here."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I wanna live with Remus, he's cool."

Aunt Clara sighed. "I guess it's settled then, we'll move up here and Remus will move down to Cairo and raise Cleo."

We all walked down to the graveyard to view the funeral and made plans for the guardian switch.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I don't own. And this chapter is for Johanna Black, who is my ever faithful reviewer. Thank you so much Johanna Black, it makes my day when you review!_

We were together for ten years. During that time, I had to sort through all of my issues. The main issue was my Lycanthropy; it had caused my mother to abuse me, and made me afraid of human contact. I could never be in the company of strangers for long.

"Don't be afraid, Cleo. No one here is going to hurt you. Just stay close and don't talk to anyone you don't know."

"You're the only one I know, Remus." I whispered quietly.

He nodded. "That was the point, Cleo. Now, let's get some food so that we can get Eva away from the babysitter." Our babysitter was a mean, cranky old woman that never liked children. Even at six, I knew that it was a bit of an oxymoron that she hated kids and was a babysitter.

We quietly made our way through the stands, buying what we needed, along with a few extra treats. As we were leaving, I heard a snooty voice, full of contempt. "Cleopatra Renolds. I wouldn't think that you'd have the gall to show your face around here."

Remus stepped in front of me with a glare. "And who, exactly are you?"

"I'm Raya Maclas. I was a friend of Maureen's. Such a pity she had to be cursed with such a freaky, horrible child, don't you think? Such children should be killed on revealing any abnormal powers, in my opinion. Do you agree, Mr.…" She trailed off, looking uncertain.

Remus' tone was cold as ice, and his normally kind brown eyes flashed amber. "Remus Lupin. And Maureen Renolds got what was coming to her after all she's done to Cleo."

"Oh, you're like her, aren't you? You're another one of them! You're a werewolf!" She hissed the last part in a whisper.

"No kidding. Listen to me Ms. Maclas, I want you to stay away from Cleo. And if you don't, I will come after you wit everything at my disposal, do you understand me?" She nodded at Remus and ran off, looking terrified. "Well, we should probably go home before that _delightful_ woman brings the police."

I nodded and, giggling, ran ahead to our house.

"Mrs. Malika, we're home!"

The old woman shuffled into the entrance hall. "Good. You're sister was an angel. Remus, you simply have to let me keep her overnight sometime. Eva and Cleo both. See you all later." Mrs. Malika shuffled out the door and out to her car, where she turned and waved before getting in and driving off.

Mrs. Malika was very rich, since her husband had died a millionaire. That was why she watched and taught me and Eva for free. "Remus, is something wrong with Mrs. Malika?"

"No, I-I don't think so, she just looks like she's in a good mood. But why would she want you to spend the night?"

"Dunno. I'm gonna go get Eva." I ran from the room and grabbed my baby sister, bringing her into the kitchen, where Remus was fixing dinner. "Remus, will you teach me how to cook?"

He dropped the empty pan he was holding with a clatter. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "You're a good cook, and well, I figured I should learn since the chances that I'll find a man that can cook and doesn't mind a wife that turns into a monster once a month are pretty slim."

He picked the pan up and put it in the sink. He walked over to where I stood and knelt down to look at me. "Cleo, where did you hear that?"

I shook my head. "No one told me that. I figured that if my own parents can't accept me, then why would the rest of the world."

He sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back. How do you feel about bringing Molly and her family down for some dinner and conversation?"

I shrugged again. "I don't mind. But why are we doing this?"

He stopped in the threshold of the next room. "Because I need to show you that there are people out there that don't care if you're a werewolf." He left and was gone for quite some time. Then I heard him talking to someone. "Well, Molly, she appears to think that she's going to end up alone because she's a werewolf that no one will marry."

"Why on Earth would she think that?"

I heard Remus sigh. "I don't know Molly, but I think that this has something to do with her mother. She said that if her parents couldn't love her, then who else on this planet could? I hate that, Molly. At least my parents told me that there was always a chance."

"Did you believe them?" I frowned. That was a new voice. Must be someone in Molly's family. I concentrated on the man's thoughts. _I hope Molly knows what she's doing. The child appears to be emotionally damaged to an extreme context, not to mention the fact that she's so young, and Ginny and Ron are so young._ I forced back the sob I felt building in my throat and listened to the conversation.

"That's not the point Arthur. The point is that no one has tried to convince Cleo of that at all. At least my parents tried. Now, let's introduce the kids to each other."

I walked into the living room, tears falling down my face. "Why do you think that I'm trying to take you kids' mother away, Mr. Weasley?"

He gaped at me like I was from another planet. "Wha-how did you-I never said-not out loud-how did you know that, Cleo?"

"You can read minds, can't you?" Remus was the first to speak, but shock colored his tone.

I nodded. "That's how I knew to ask about Lily and James at their funeral. I could see their bodies in your mind. But I didn't see Harry there, or Sirius. And I know you don't really believe that he did that. What about all those times Peter cancelled on you guys for "family stuff"? How do you know that it wasn't Peter, and he just framed Sirius?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I may have only known Sirius briefly, but I was usually a good judge of character, and he didn't seem the type to betray his friends to an evil, murdering psychopath. I had never met Peter, however, but Lily said he was creepy and was always acting as though he had a secret, that he always had something to do and was always clutching his arm and then leaving.

Molly gasped. "Remus, what if she's right? What if it was Peter?"

Remus looked at me quizzically. "Cleo, did you catch anything when we were England?"

I gasped as it came to me. "Yeah, right after mom and dad were arrested. We were leaving and I heard something from the bushes. You had told me that you would be seeing me soon, and it sounded like someone had whispered, 'You have no idea.'. Could that have been Peter?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, it could have. But we're just going to keep this between the lot of us for now, okay." There were nods and general murmurs of assent as Remus turned to face the Weasley children. "Cleo, this is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Guys that aren't too young to pay attention, this is Cleo." I giggled and held out my hand. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had no issues with shaking my hand, but Percy was staring at it like it would give him Ebola **(Private joke, we read ****Hot Zone**** in Biology, and it's about Ebola. However, I had to include a joke in here, because I figure that Cleo's smarter than most and pays attention to the news and such)**. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know that werewolves aren't supposed to live in public domain without being properly registered?" He blurted noisily.

Molly gasped. "Percival Ignatious Weasley, how dare you be so rude?! I'm sorry, I'll just have to take him home and deal with this. I'll call Auntie Muriel and she'll keep an eye on him. Arthur, stay with the children and try not to teach Cleo to swear."

There was an awkward silence after that, but it disappeared the moment that Charlie asked if I played Quidditch. " I fly, but I don't play. No one will let me on their teams."

Bill scoffed. "Lame. Have you got a broom." I nodded. "Excellent. Can we go fly in the park?" Remus and Arthur both nodded their assent when we practically began begging. "Cool, grab your broom and let's go. We'll try all of the positions. You do know the rules and stuff, right?"

"I'm five, not and idiot. And just because these morons won't let me play doesn't mean I don't know what goes on in the game. Which team do you follow?"

Bill and Charlie were practically jumping up and down when we entered the Wizard Park in downtown Cairo. This big supermarket company had been trying to buy it for years, but there were excuses about it being sacred ground. Which is true, it had been here since the original Cleopatra with her crazy, whoreish schemes.

Bill and Charlie both looked at me. "Wait, you said you weren't _allowed_ to play, not that you _didn't_ play. So, what position do you prefer?" Charlie asked quizzically.

I shrugged. "Seeker. I'd probably kick some ass, but no one wants the werewolf." I added bitterly.

Bill put a hand on my shoulder. "You have some real issues to work out, don't you? At least that's what we heard Remus tell mum. She's really upset that you don't think going out in public is a good idea."

I spun around to face him in a flash. "I'm sorry she feels that way, but it's the truth. Did either of you notice how crowded it was when we got here? But the moment I got here, it cleared out. Don't tell me I shouldn't be afraid of the world, because I should be. I have to be home schooled because everyone in the wizarding world knows who I am. The last time I tried public school, I was nearly killed by the older kids. I'm six, but I've had the experiences of a ninety year old. It's not right, Bill, it's not! I want my childhood back. And where did Charlie go?"

Bill spun around, looking for his brother. "I think he went to get Remus. He doesn't bode well with emotion."

Just then, we saw Remus and Arthur sprinting across the field to where we stood. Remus picked me up in a strangling hold. "Don't cry, Cleo, it'll be okay." I sniffed, I hadn't even really realized I had been crying. "Come on, let's go home and get some food."

_A/N: Okay, this is a totally new chapter, but I thought Cleo's issues needed to be brought out into the open. And Sarah Madelyn told me I needed to be more elaborate; so here you are. And Mrs. Malika will be brought back, don't worry. It'll be a while, but she'll be back. She's actually the one who helps Cleo later on. And there were some minor mistakes that I had to fix, simply because not having correct grammar and such annoys me. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I don't own. And this was a very hard chapter to write, given what happens in it. And this chapter is why it's rated M, along with the nightmares._

Four years had passed since that encounter at the park. My issues were not totally resolved, but I had managed to squish them down to where my insecurities were limited to being chased by Pelicans by an angry friend of my mother's. Never really recovered from that one either.

"Eva, come on, we've got to go and meet the Weasleys for supper!" Eva, my little sister, jumped off the swing at the wizard's park we were at. We were among the only ones there; most people were still too afraid of me to let their children around me.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. You know, if we're already running late, why don't we go through the market. It's safer and quicker." Eva was five and more innocent than I could ever hope to be.

I nodded and we cut through the quidditch field and walked down the somewhat empty part of the market. Cairo was a busy city, but I lived in the Wizard District with my godfather, Remus Lupin and my sister Eva. We didn't live far from the market, so we didn't have to hurry.

Unfortunately, Eva didn't have my grace. She stumbled, and a man of about seventeen caught her. I became suspicious almost immediately. There was something about the man's expression that didn't look right. Like he was a murderer that has found his first victim. "Come on Eva, let's go." She tried to break the man's grip but he wouldn't let her go.

"Father, I've found one." he called to the shadows.

A man stepped out and grinned. "Good lad. I'm assuming that these two lovely ladies are related. We'll just- oh I know this one." He pointed in my direction. "That's Cleo Renolds. She's a werewolf. Maybe we should teach her a lesson on being a burden to society." He grabbed me by the arms and placed his hand over my mouth. "Not a sound, or I'll kill you too." he hissed.

His son did the same with Eva and they drug us down an abandoned alley. The man holding me released his grip on my mouth. The other threw Eva down on the ground. "Please, don't hurt my sister! I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt her!"

The man tightened his grip on me. "I said not a sound! Unless you want both of you to die, then I suggest you keep quiet." He nodded to his son, who placed his body on top of Eva's. She was too frightened to even try to run, even if there had been a place to go. I closed my eyes against the screams and turned my head. My captor laughed harshly and turned my head towards Eva and his son and hissed in my ear, "If you want to live, you'll watch." I forced my eyes open, letting the tears fall. She was screaming in agony, and for me to help her. I struggled in a futile effort against my captor.

When the son finally seemed finished attacking Eva, he stood up and redressed himself. He looked at his father behind me, who gave him a nod. "Do it, son. It's the only way this little burden on society here will learn not to impose on decent, hardworking people."

The son faced my sister, who still lay whimpering on the ground, covered in blood. I could smell it, and I could smell her attacker's sick desire for her pain. He pulled out his wand and then he hesitated. "Should I kill her slowly, father? Or should I end it quickly?"

"End it quickly. There are aurors in town, and who knows if the screams were heard."

The other man nodded and pointed his wand at Eva. "Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light, and Eva stopped whimpering in pain.

The man holding me let me fall to the ground like a rag doll. Then he picked me up roughly by one arm. I was used to being drug around, he didn't frighten me with that. "I hope you've learned your lesson, girl. We'll be back if you haven't." Then he slapped me across the face and stalked off, arm around his son's shoulders. "You did good, son. You're finally a man." Then I finally realized that I could read his mind. _And the Matthew's family tradition continues. Good, but we won't come back for the other girl. No, she'll come for us. Father should have listened when I was trying to tell him whose granddaughter that was back there. If Greyback gets wind of this, and questions the girl, we're dead. He'll find a way to track us, the bloody bastard's relentless._

"Says the person that just raped and murdered a five year old." I muttered, knowing they couldn't hear me. Then I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Don't. Own. Sadly._

I was just starting to come to when the aurors found us. I blinked at them, thinking they had spotted us. One of them muttered. "There's no one down here. That old lady must be batty. This whole field trip for 'better understanding other ministries is a load of dragon dung."

They turned to leave. "Wait, please! Someone's killed my sister. I need help." They turned and ran back.

One of them swore. "Jackson, you remember those photos Shacklebolt showed us of his cousins?" A nod. "These are his cousins. We've got to get them back to him before he gets into trouble looking for them." The one who had spoke and not doubted the reliance of Mrs. Malika picked me up and instructed his companion to carry Eva.

We walked down the street, earning many strange looks. We walked past Mrs. Malika's house and she came out, fuming. "All right, see I told you. I told you I saw two men drag two young girls down that alley and I only saw two men exit the alley. But, no, the old bat must be crazy. Bah! You aurors don't know anything these days. But, oh Merlin, no, not those girls!"

"We're sorry Mrs. Malika. My partner here is a bit cynical about this trip we're on. Do you know these girls?"

Mrs. Malika held back a sob. "Know them? Of course I know them, I teach them and watch after them when their godfather goes to work. What's happened?"

I sat up. "These men hurt Eva, Mrs. Malika. One of them raped her. I wanna go home."

She nodded and hobbled down the steps. "Let's go. You two follow me, and if you even think about trying anything funny, just remember; I may be old, but I can still kick your asses into next century, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." they both muttered. We followed Mrs. Malika the short distance to my house. My parents had very well off you see, my father's parents had been millionaires too and left everything to him. My mother's parents had left her a decent amount, but Grandpa loco wasn't dead yet. So, we had a mansion in the Wizard district that could house the entire Weasley family and me, Remus and Eva. But when they got arrested, it was all given to me.

I gasped. Crap, the Weasleys were there. Remus and Kingsley ran out side and Remus grabbed me from the auror. "What happened?!"

I started sobbing, "Re-Remus, those m-men h-hurt Eva! Th-they made her scream. One of th-them raped her. I-it's my f-fault c-cause I couldn't h-help her. I-I didn't yell for help loud enough in time."

Remus hushed me by putting his finger on my mouth. "No, Cleo, it is not your fault. Those men are sick, deplorable human beings that don't deserve to be free. But I'll tell you this much, you are not at fault because I get this feeling that your life was threatened."

I nodded. "But that doesn't make-"

He cut across me smoothly. "You at fault. Or were you going to say that it doesn't make not getting help right?" I nodded. "No, it doesn't work that way, Cleo. You didn't tell those men to rape and murder Eva or yell and get their attention. You did nothing that could put at fault."

I choked out my next words having just remembered. "But one of them said that it was because I was a werewolf that they killed her. They were going to let her live, then they realized who I was and what I am so they killed her to teach me a lesson. So it is my fault."

He stared at me blankly for a moment before responding. "Now you listen to me Cleopatra Allise Renolds. You do not blame yourself for being a werewolf. It's not your fault that you're a werewolf and you can't ever think that bad things happen to you simply because of that. I don't want you to live your life the way I did. I always felt as though I'd done something wrong and that I should be killed or locked away. But I want you to live freely okay, I want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest." I nodded and Mrs. Malika followed us inside, having sent the aurors away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry that this isn't a chapter, but you need to know something: I broke my hand, so it isn't very likely that I will update. I may or may not update. I'll try, I swear, but it isn't likely. I'm very sorry, but I can't help my clumsiness and the fact that the wall was a little too close to the door frame and my hand slapped between the two rather hard….again, sorry. I swear, when I heal I will make up for it….please, please forgive me.**


End file.
